Computing devices and applications that run on such computing devices continue to advance. For instance, computing devices and/or applications often include features that are designed to assist users of computing devices when using the computing devices and/or applications. For example, such features may include custom spelling preferences (e.g., custom dictionaries), custom text entry preferences (e.g., custom abbreviation expansions and/or custom capitalization preferences) and lists of commonly used terms that may be used to provide auto-complete suggestions to a user of a particular computing device. Currently, however these features are specific to each computing device and/or each application. Because computing device users often use multiple computing devices and multiple applications, such approaches are inconvenient as these users must take the time to create such custom preferences for each computing device and/or application they use.